fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Basara Kubikiri
"A morte não pode me deter. O inferno não pode me parar. Se qualquer mal encostar na sombra de minha amada, terás de enfrentar minha fúria!" - Basara Kubikiri Basara (首切り 破沙羅, Kubikiri Basara), às vezes conhecido como "Basara the Executioner", é um personagem que foi introduzido no Fighters of Destiny durante a saga World Heroes, tendo retornado na saga Phantom Rouge como um dos membros da Phantom. Ele é um tipo de renascimento Youkai devido ao extremo ódio que ele sentiu antes de sua morte. Na sua vida anterior, Basara viveu em paz com sua esposa, Kagaribi, até que o demônio monstruoso Zankuro Minazuki lhe apareceu e assassinou a todos. Ele o culpa pela morte de sua esposa, porém, quem a matou foi o próprio Basara. Ele foi feito por Artyom. História Basara é um tipo Yurei que renasceu devido ao seu ódio extremo que sentiu antes de sua morte. Em sua vida anterior, o jovem Basara vivia em paz com sua amada, Kagaribi, porém, um monstruoso demônio chamado Zankuro Minazuki apareceu e matou a todos de sua vila. Desde então, Basara culpa o demônio pela morte de sua esposa e jurou ódio contra o mesmo, ódio este que fez com que ele fosse ressuscitado com uma parte de suas memórias,mas com um objetivo em mente, matar Zankuro. Contudo, Zankuro já estava morto quando Basara o encontra. Não tendo mais razões para permanecer vivo, Basara procura meios de finalmente descansar em paz. Durante sua busca, ele recupera uma parte de sua memória e logo descobre que sua ressurreição foi causada pelo feiticeiro Amakusa, então partiu para Shimabara para matá-lo. Durante seu confronto contra Amakusa, uma visão de Kagaribi fisga sua alma e ele é capturado e selado por Mizuki Rashojin. Anos mais tarde, Basara se liberta de seu selo e tem suas memórias totalmente recuperadas, ele lembrou que o assassino de sua esposa era ele mesmo e então enlouqueceu, começando a matar qualquer um que lembrasse sua relação com sua esposa. O selo de Basara foi quebrado por Vergil que o desafiou para uma luta. Depois de muito tempo, o espadachim conseguiu derrotar o Yurei com um pouco de dificuldade e apesar de ter vencido a luta, Vergil não conseguia matar o Yurei, não importava quantos golpes desferia até que parou de atacar. Basara questionou o motivo e Vergil respondeu que não havia castigo maior do que aquela imortalidade. O Yurei decidiu que iria seguir aquele espadachim, pois seu novo propósito de vida seria servir aquele homem frio e calculista. Vergil aceitou receber seguidores, pois seriam armas úteis para uso em batalha. World Heroes Na saga World Heroes, Basara foi um dos convocados pelo Doutor Brown a participar do torneio de vida ou morte para descobrir quem era forte o bastante para matar Neo Dio.O doutor Brown voltou no tempo,antes de Basara encontrar Vergil e trouxe para o campo de batalha.Ele enfrentou Gracia,apesar de feri-la mortalmente, ele acabou sendo vaporizado por ela. Depois confrontou Sakura e Kyo,por sentir ódio do amor que o casal compartilhava,mas acabou sendo destruído por Kyo utilizando Dragon Install. Depois de sua derrota, ele foi selado novamente para não causar nenhum problema a linha do tempo. The King of Fighter: Tales of Ash Basara fez uma aparição como um personagem no jogo Samurai Shodown III de Tsukushi. Kyo revela ao garoto que havia feito a voz do personagem para o jogo. Phantom Rouge Basara foi o primeiro membro da equipe Phantom,liderada por Vergil. Sua loucura foi diminuindo durante o crescimento da trupe,ao ponto dele conseguir companheiros de batalhas.Os Phantom são um grupo viciado em coisas raras,incluindo pessoas,eles capturam essas pessoas e as trata como objeto de coleção. Basara foi um dos responsáveis pelo massacre das Yuki-Onnas,incluindo a rainha que era mãe de Shiei,além do rapto de Zukina. Por conta disso, o grupo acabou ganhando uma certa fama pelo Makai. Na floresta desconhecida, o local onde a Phantom se instalou, Basara questionou Nister sobre estar fazendo uma missão, mas logo ela responde que não. Nister perguntou sobre a localização do líder,Garuda responde que o líder saiu com alguns membros da Phantom para procurar novos livros. Vergil deu ao grupo um alvo que se chamava Iori Yagami, foram feitas apostas e Beowulf foi designado a enfrenta-lo enquanto os outros membros permaneciam olhando a luta em cima de um prédio. Pelo fato de Beowulf não poder matar ou ferir Iori de maneira letal,acabou perdendo a luta,tendo de pagar. Na floresta desconhecida,Basara escuta Sadira contar ao grupo que eles estavam sendo caçados e sua tarantula gigante foi morta pelos caçadores. Ela revela que os responsáveis eram uma Satsui no Hado e um desgraçado da espada. Beowulf saiu em busca do desgraçada da espada,enquanto Garuda permaneceu na floresta. Depois de um tempo, Beowulf não retornou e Vergil ordenou que todos os membros da Phantom procurassem por ele.Dia após dia,para que encontrassem algum sinal de vida do monstro brutamonte. Quando Garuda trouxe o corpo morto de Beowulf, Vergil decidiu que iria compor um réquiem em homenagem ao seu soldado abatido,declarando guerra ao desgraçado da espada,além de desejar deixar uma enorme mancha de sangue para compensar a perda de seu companheiro. A guerra começou,a Phantom declarou guerra,mas seus membros estavam protegendo pessoas inocentes,pois atacavam unidades Fulgores, Clones Krizalids, agentes da Shadaloo, Youkais e outras ameaças. Mesmo numa guerra que pintou South Town de vermelho,mostrando todo o poder avassalador da Phantom, Vergil tinha sido abatido e logo foi levado pelos membros da Phantom para um local seguro. Duo Lon deixou o grupo por não concordar com aqueles ideais e achar a homenagem ao Beowulf ridícula. Depois de um tempo descansando, Eric convence Vergil a deixar que eles vejam a final do torneio World Warriors no Maid Café. No caminho, eles são seguidos por Kiu Lon,mas logo o interceptam e o fazem prisioneiro,mesmo B.B.Hood o reconhecendo como um menino de rua. Ao chegarem no Maid café, todos se sentaram numa cadeira para assistir a luta. Eric torcia para Ken enquanto Garuda torcia para Ryu e isso fez com que ambos lutassem entre si,até para com um olhar de reprovação do Vergil. Todos os membros estavam concentrados na luta e acabaram não percebendo que Vergil havia sumido,no lugar encontraram uma carta pedindo para que eles entreguem Zukina e Kiu Lon,sendo que somente um membro da Phantom poderia entrega-lo. Asura decidiu que iria entrega-los,então buscou Zukina do esconderijo secreto do líder,pegou o garoto e foi ao local de encontro. Levou um tempo,mas Asura não retornou com o líder,dizendo que ele estava desaparecido,então a Phantom se separou para procurar por seu líder. Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny * Saga World Heroes * Saga The King of Fighters: Tales of Ash. * Saga Phantom Rouge Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Harambe vs Capcom Aparições nas histórias * Devil May Cry:Shall Never Surrender Categoria:Samurai Shodown Categoria:Phantom Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Yūrei